Dylan O'Brien
| birth_place = New York City, United States | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | education = Mira Costa High School | occupation = Actor | years active = 2011 – present | home_town = Springfield Township, New Jersey, U.S. }} Dylan O'Brien (born August 26, 1991) is an American actor. He is known for his lead role as Thomas in the dystopian science-fiction adventure trilogy The Maze Runner (2014–2018) and for his role as Stiles Stilinski in the MTV television series Teen Wolf. His other work includes starring in films such as The First Time and American Assassin, and supporting roles in The Internship and Deepwater Horizon. Early life O'Brien was born in New York City, the son of Lisa (née Rhodes), a former actress who also ran an acting school, and Patrick O'Brien, a camera operator. He grew up in Springfield Township, New Jersey, until the age of twelve, when he and his family moved to Hermosa Beach, California."Biography". Dylan O'Brien Online. Retrieved February 6, 2017.Hixon, Michael (April 22, 2014). "Former Hermosa Beach resident stars in potential blockbuster: Dylan O'Brien got his break on MTV's 'Teen Wolf' but will star in the feature film 'The Maze Runner' in September". The Beach Reporter. His father is of Irish descent, and his mother is of Italian, English and Spanish ancestry. After graduating from Mira Costa High School in 2009, he considered pursuing sports broadcasting and possibly working for the New York Mets. At 14, O'Brien began posting original videos onto his YouTube channel. With the videos developing, a local producer and director approached him about doing work for a web series while in his senior year of high school. While working on the webseries, O'Brien met an actor who connected him with a manager. He had planned to attend Syracuse UniversityStark, Stephanie (July 6, 2011). [https://gotham-magazine.com/one-to-watch-teen-wolfs-dylan-obrien "One to Watch: Teen Wolf s Dylan O'Brien"]. Gotham. as a sports broadcasting major, but decided to pursue an acting career.Callaway, Tyler (October 10, 2015). "Dylan O'Brien Is on the Rise in Hollywood. Here's Why He Will Be the Next Big Star". Moviepilot. October 10, 2015. Career Before beginning his career in acting, O'Brien produced, directed and starred in a number of comedic short films which he released through his personal YouTube channel. He was also the drummer for the independent rock band Slow Kids at Play.Hixon, Michael (October 15, 2013). "Back at 'Play': Local band Slow Kids at Play gets new members and outlook. They will perform at Saint Rocke on Saturday". The Beach Reporter. He went through several auditions before getting one of the main roles in MTV's Teen Wolf, a series loosely based on the 1985 film of the same name. He had been intended to play Scott, but after reading the script, O'Brien wanted to audition for the part of Stiles instead. After four auditions, he was cast. In 2010, he began playing Stiles in the series. In 2011, O'Brien was introduced to audiences in the entirely improvised independent comedy film High Road. The following year, he starred opposite Britt Robertson in the romantic comedy The First Time. In 2013, O'Brien co-starred in the comedy film The Internship. That same year, O'Brien filmed The Maze Runner which began filming in summer 2013, while he was on hiatus from Teen Wolf. He played Thomas, the lead role. Yahoo! Movies named O'Brien as one of the 15 Breakout Stars to Watch for in 2014. He reprised the role of Thomas in Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, released in September 18, 2015. In March 2016, O'Brien was injured on set while filming a scene for Maze Runner: The Death Cure. O'Brien was in a harness on top of a moving vehicle when he was pulled off the vehicle unexpectedly and hit by another vehicle. His injuries, which included a "concussion, facial fracture, and lacerations", were substantial but not life-threatening. In April 2016, it was revealed that his injuries were "serious" and worse than had been thought, and he would need more time to recover. After a few months of recovery, O'Brien eventually began filming other projects, and his March 2017 return to The Death Cure set marked his complete return to health. The film premiered on January 26, 2018. In 2016, he appeared in the disaster thriller-drama Deepwater Horizon, based on the 2010 Deepwater Horizon explosion. He starred in 2017's American Assassin, an action-thriller in which he played the titular character Mitch Rapp, Wein, Dick (July 29, 2016). "CBS Continues to Chart the Future". Update, Vol. 18, No. 878, CBS Corporation. p. 11. and voiced the CGI title character in the Transformers spin-off film Bumblebee in 2018. In 2019, O'Brien guest starred in the comedic sci-fi anthology series Weird City. Upcoming releases include the titular role in the mystery thriller The Education of Fredrick Fitzell, filmed in 2018, and the post-apocalyptic road trip film Monster Problems, in which he will star alongside Michael Rooker and Ariana Greenblatt. Personal life O'Brien began dating actress Britt Robertson in 2011 while filming The First Time. Filmography Film Television Awards and nominations References External links * * *Dylan O'Brien profile on MTV }} Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of Italian descent Category:American people of Spanish descent Category:Male actors from Los Angeles County, California Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:Male actors from New York City Category:Male actors of Italian descent Category:People from Hermosa Beach, California Category:People from Springfield Township, Union County, New Jersey